


O dia do azar

by Jude_Melody



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Gen
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-06-10 15:12:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15294204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jude_Melody/pseuds/Jude_Melody
Summary: Leorio acreditava que ter sobrevivido ao Exame Hunter era um milagre. Até encarar aquela sexta-feira 13.





	O dia do azar

**Author's Note:**

> Hunter x Hunter pertence a Yoshihiro Togashi. Apesar dos longos hiatos, mestre, seus leitores sempre permanecerão fiéis.
> 
> Este texto é apenas uma fanfic e não possui fins lucrativos.
> 
> Oneshot especial de sexta-feira 13! Eu sei que a data já passou, mas a próxima sexta-feira 13 será apenas em setembro de 2019. Então, estou postando hoje mesmo.
> 
> Boa leitura!

Leorio estava puto. Não, puto ele ficava quando Kurode fazia xixi no sofá. Leorio estava acima de qualquer nível concebível de raiva. O dia começara mal exatamente à meia-noite, quando um pico de luz desligou seu monitor no milésimo de segundo antes de salvar o trabalho da faculdade. Ele ainda acreditou que o programa de edição de texto salvaria uma cópia de segurança. Ledo engano. Teve de reescrever o documento do zero e só se preparou para deitar às três da manhã.

Foi ele apoiar a cabeça no travesseiro e fechar os olhinhos, que o som do vaso quebrando se espalhou pelo apartamento como um mau agouro. Correu até a sala e encontrou Kurode debaixo da mesa de centro. O infeliz derrubara o vasinho de planta que Kurapika cuidadosamente colocara em uma prateleira na varanda.

— Como você fez isso? — Leorio franziu o cenho. A prateleira era alta demais para Kurode alcançar sem se erguer nas patas traseiras. — Ah, não importa!

Deitou-se outra vez. Fechou os olhos. O celular tocou.

— Pai — disse uma menina, chorosa. — Eu fui sequestrada, pai! Eles disseram que vão me matar!

“Puta que pariu...” pensou, esfregando os olhos. “Trote a essa hora da madrugada...”

— Marianne, é você?

— Sim, papai! Por favor, me ajuda...

— Oh, meu Deus! O que eles fizeram?

— Eles me trancaram em um depósito e só vão me libertar se você deixar o dinheiro em um posto de gasolina.

Um homem gritou alguma coisa ao fundo, e a menina choramingou. Leorio tinha de admitir, eles eram muito bons!

— Papai, me ajuda.

— O negócio é o seguinte, Marianne: descobri que sua mãe me traiu. Você não é minha filha. Eu não amo você. Passar bem.

— O quê? Como assim?!

Ele desligou o celular e se enrolou nas cobertas. Revirou-se na cama durante quase uma hora. Havia acabado de cair no sono quando o despertador tocou.

— Ah, inferno...

Levantou-se com pressa, tomou um banho, preparou o café e pôs ração na tigela de Kurode. Saiu de casa parecendo um zumbi e topou com a vizinha no elevador.

— Bom-dia, senhora Gertrudes!

— Bom-dia, Leorio! Ah, será que você pode me dar uma ajudinha?

— Desculpe, eu estou com um pouco de pressa e...

— É rápido. — Ela segurou seu braço. — Meu netinho mandou um áudio, mas eu não consigo ouvir...

Leorio olhou por cima do ombro. Droga! O elevador estava descendo.

— É só apertar este botão de download aqui.

Getrudes ajeitou os óculos enquanto esperava o áudio baixar. Leorio pressionou o botão do elevador várias vezes.

— E agora?

— É só tocar de novo para ouvir.

Getrudes obedeceu, e um gemido alto e longo preencheu o corredor. O rosto de Leorio nunca corou tão rápido.

— O que foi isso?

— Ah, essas crianças de hoje em dia! Deve ter sido só uma brincadeira para assustar a senhora. — Leorio esfregou a nuca, rindo sem jeito.

— Uma brincadeira? Que brincadeira estranha... Parecia que a moça...

— É, é uma brincadeira de mau gosto. Não compartilha com ninguém, ok? Agora, eu preciso mesmo ir. O elevador chegou.

— Obrigada pela ajuda, Leorio. Boa aula!

Ele entrou no elevador e pressionou o botão do térreo várias vezes. No quarto andar, o filho do síndico entrou com um sorriso enorme no rosto.

— Oi! Hoje eu tenho uma excursão!

— Bom para você, garoto.

O elevador parou de súbito, e as luzes piscaram.

— Ah, mas que mer... leca é essa? — grunhiu Leorio.

— O que aconteceu? — O menino olhou assustado para os lados. — Por que o elevador parou, tio?

— Ah, isso acontece. — Leorio pegou o interfone e tentou ligar para o porteiro. — Deve voltar a funcionar logo, logo. Droga. Ninguém responde...

— A gente ‘tá preso! — gritou o menino, começando a chorar. — A gente vai morrer!

— Oe, oe! Não precisa desse desespero, não.

— Eu sou muito jovem para morrer! — O menino desabou no chão, as lágrimas correndo livres pelo rostinho infantil.

Leorio esfregou os olhos e se ajoelhou diante da criança. Tocou seu chapéu.

— Ei, não precisa ficar assim. Você está com um adulto responsável, ok? Não vou deixar nada de mal acontecer contigo.

— Ma-ma-mas o papai diz que o senhor é muito atrapalhado e que eu não po-posso ser igual você!

— Como é que é? — Uma veia saltou na testa de Leorio. — Pois eu vou mostrar uma coisa para o seu pai. — Abriu a mochila e catou um cartão ali dentro. — Está vendo isso?

O menino soluçou.

— É uma licença Hunter. Eu sou um Hunter profissional, ok? Então, confia em mim quando eu digo que vou te proteger, está bem?

— ‘T-t-tá! — O menino assentiu.

— Ótimo.

Nesse instante, o elevador deu um pequeno solavanco e voltou a descer.

— O que foi isso?! — Leorio deu um pulo e bateu a cabeça na parede.

— Nós estamos descendo! Você tinha razão, tio! A gente não vai morrer!

O elevador parou no térreo, e o menino saiu em disparada, saltitando de alegria. Só faltava beijar o chão. Leorio tentou ser mais discreto ao passar pela moça que aguardava no saguão, mas ela olhou para ele com quem diz: “o que, raios, você fez com esse menino?”

— O elevador parou — disse Leorio com um sorriso amarelo. — Toma cuidado.

Ela entrou sem fazer perguntas.

— Bem, menino, agora que está tudo bem, eu vou para a faculdade, ok? Boa excursão para você.

— Valeu, tio! — exclamou o menino com o rosto todo sujo de lágrimas e catarro.

Leorio caminhou até o ponto de ônibus e teve um sobressalto quando viu o 133 dando partida.

— Não, espera aí! Eu ainda não entrei!

Ele tentou dar aquela corrida básica, mas o ônibus já tinha ido embora. O jeito era aguardar dez minutos pelo próximo.

— Ô, inferno — resmungou, sentando-se.

— Tio! Tio! — chorou o filho do síndico em seu ouvido.

— O que você ainda está fazendo aqui? Não deveria estar na escola?

— Meus amigos não estavam no lugar que a gente combinou. O moço da banca disse que eles saíram sem mim, porque eu ‘tava demorando e o ônibus da excursão tem hora para sair. E meus pais não estão em casa para me levar.

— Ora, vá andando sozinho, então.

— Mas é perigoso, tio! Você disse que é um Hunter, né? E que ia me proteger. Me leva para a escola, tio. Por favor! Por favorzinho!

Leorio trincou os dentes, louco para recusar a proposta. Mas o menino estava chorando, e a mulher a seu lado observava os dois de soslaio.

— Está bem. Está bem. Eu levo.

— Oba! — exclamou o menino, dando-lhe um abraço. — Vem, tio! Eu mostro o caminho.

— Não fiquei me chamando de tio. Pode me chamar de Leorio.

— Liolio?

— Le-o-ri-o.

— Lioulio?

— Quer saber? Me chama de “tio” mesmo.

Leorio pegou na mão do menino por segurança — ele tinha o que, uns sete anos? — e o conduziu pela calçada.

— Aliás, onde é sua escola mesmo?

— Nesta rua aqui. — O menino virou as costas para mostrar o endereço gravado em uma etiqueta da mochila.

Leorio quase engasgou. A escola ficava a uns vinte minutos de caminhada. Não daria tempo de voltar para pegar o ônibus.

— Vamos fazer o seguinte. Vem no colo.

— Quê? Mamãe disse que eu não posso ir no colo de estranhos! Você é mau! Polí...

— Não é nada disso, menino! — disse Leorio, tapando sua boca. — Eu consigo correr muito rápido. Será mais fácil te levar para a escola se você for no meu colo.

— Ah, ‘tá. Então, você é tipo um corredor profissional?

— Eu sou um Hunter, esqueceu?

— Então, você corre tipo o All Might?

— Quem?

— O All Might! Meu herói favorito.

— Sei lá quem é esse, garoto. Vamos. — Ele pegou o menino no colo e inspirou fundo. — Um, dois, três, já!

Leorio saiu em disparada pelas ruas, tomando cuidado para não atropelar ninguém. O menino segurou o chapeuzinho amarelo e deu gritos de alegria. Seu estado quando chegou à escola era deplorável.

— Isso foi muito legal, tio! — disse, saltitando. — Você pode me buscar depois da excursão? Por favor! Por favorzinho!

— Isso eu já não posso fazer, garoto. Ligue para seus pais, ok? A propósito, como é mesmo o seu nome?

— Meu nome é Felix! E, quando eu crescer, quero ser um Hunter igual a você para correr rapidão pelas ruas.

— É, é, isso. Muito bem, garoto. — Leorio afagou seus cabelos.

Uma mulher de saia se aproximou.

— Estávamos te procurando, Felix. Ande, ande. O ônibus da excursão já vai partir. — Ela ergueu o rosto. — E o senhor quem é?

— Um vizinho. Estou com pressa. Cuida do Felix. Tchau!

Leorio deu uma guinada e voltou ao ponto de ônibus, mas era tarde. Ele poderia escolher entre esperar mais sete minutos pelo próximo coletivo ou correr até a faculdade. Preferiu esperar.

— Acho melhor mandar uma mensagem para a Aya avisando — murmurou, pegando o celular.

 

_Aya, vou chegar atrasado na aula. Guarda lugar para mim._

_Ok. Tu lembrou de fazer o dever?_

_Sim. Tá perfeito!_

_Tu lembrou de imprimir?_

Merda.

Leorio voltou correndo para casa. Ligou o computador, que demorou uma década para carregar o sistema. Mandou imprimir o trabalho e nada. Mandou imprimir de novo e nada. Deu um murro na impressora, e ela ganhou vida, mas acabou se engasgando com o papel.

— Ninguém merece!

Ele arrancou o papel com força e ficou batendo o pezinho enquanto imprimia as folhas. Gastou quase dez minutos procurando o grampeador, guardou o trabalho em uma pasta e voltou a correr. Na sala, pisou em uma poça de xixi.

— Kurode! Quantas vezes eu já falei para usar o jornal? Ah, esquece!

Abriu a porta e encontrou quem no corredor? A senhora Gertrudes, é claro.

— Olá de novo, Leorio. Você pode me ajudar com essas compras? Acabo de voltar do mercadinho.

— Claro, claro.

Leorio catou as sacolas com facilidade. Aproveitou para dar uma olhadela no relógio de pulso e conferir o quão fodido estava.

— Obrigada, você é muito gentil. Os jovens de hoje nem sempre são tão pacientes... — Gertrudes examinou cada uma das chaves do molho antes de encontrar a correta. — Eu falo de você para todo mundo lá na igreja. Minhas amigas te admiram!

— É mesmo? Fico lisonjeado.

Ela abriu a porta da cozinha e fez sinal para que Leorio deixasse as sacolas na pia.

— Gostaria de beber alguma coisa já que está aqui? Um suco? Um café?

— Obrigado, senhora Gertrudes, mas eu estou bem. Preciso ir para a aula agora.

— Está bem. Não vou mais incomodá-lo.

— Vovó? — chamou uma voz feminina de um dos quartos. — Tem alguém aí?

— É só o Leorio, querida.

Alguma coisa caiu no chão, e uma garota surgiu na cozinha esbarrando nas paredes. Ela sorriu e ajeitou o cabelo.

— Oi, Leo!

— Oi, Bruna. Tudo bem?

— Ah, tudo péssimo. Eu tirei nota vermelha em Biologia e papai me deu uma bronca. Mas não é minha culpa. Eu não entendo o que o professor diz. Já sei! — Os olhos dela brilharam. — Você pode me ajudar, Leo?

— Desculpe, eu...

— Ele está com pressa — disse Gertrudes, dispensando a neta com o gesto. — Deixe-o ir; já abusei muito dele hoje. Ou melhor, venha aqui e me ajude com o café.

Bruna grunhiu, mas obedeceu.

— Tchau, Leorio. Boa aula, querido!

— Tchauzinho, Leo.

— Tchau, senhora Gertrudes. Tchau, Bruna.

Ele fechou a porta e inspirou fundo. Era hora de correr. Parou diante do elevador, pensativo. Do jeito que estava sua sorte, aquela merda estagnaria de novo. Resolveu descer pelas escadas. Péssima ideia. Tropeçou no décimo terceiro degrau e rolou até estatelar o rosto na parede. Chegou à rua todo maltrapilho. Conferiu o relógio. A aula estava oficialmente começando.

— Primeira fase do Exame Hunter, aqui vamos nós de novo.

Leorio correu. Mais rápido que um maratonista. Mais rápido que o All Might. Até cair em um bueiro.

 

— Leorio, o que aconteceu? — Aya arregalou os olhos quando o viu encostado no batente da porta.

— Eu-eu tive de vir correndo. — Ele se largou em uma cadeira qualquer, respirando acelerado. — Caí em um bueiro a caminho daqui. Estavam fazendo manutenção... Sorte que consegui me segurar e me içar para fora... Aya, eu estou morrendo.

Ela pegou uma pasta cor-de-rosa e começou a abaná-lo.

— O que aconteceu? Onde está todo mundo? Por que só tem meia dúzia de alunos na sala?

— A professora do primeiro tempo avisou que não vinha, então uma galera saiu para tomar café ou ir na biblioteca.

— Graças a...

Leorio parou por instante. O trabalho que se matara para fazer... era da professora do primeiro tempo.

— Hoje é sexta-feira 13! — gritou um maluco na porta. — É o dia do azar! Mas euzinho aqui vim precavido.

— Ah, oi, Pietro.

— Oi, Aya! Cadê a animação? — Pietro aproximou-se dela.

— O que tu ‘tá fazendo aqui, menino? Psicologia é do outro lado do campus.

— Não temos aula agora. O professor do primeiro tempo é supersticioso e não quis aparecer.

— Seu professor de Psicologia acredita em azar?

— O hamster dele morreu em uma sexta-feira 13. Ele tinha treze anos. Traumatiza qualquer criança.

— Meu Deus! — Aya deu um tapa na testa.

— Ei, Leo, como vai?

— Morto. Eu vim correndo...

— Que merda. Ei, deixa eu te mostrar umas coisas.

Pietro sentou-se em uma das mesas e afastou os cabelos negros dos olhos antes de começar a esvaziar os bolsos.

— O que é isso? — perguntou Aya, fitando aquela coleção curiosa.

— Itens de sobrevivência para uma sexta-feira 13. Tem uma ferradura, um pé de coelho (falso), o mini caleidoscópio que ganhei na minha mãe e que me ajuda nas provas, a figurinha do meu jogador de futebol favorito, um trevo de quatro folhas, mais algumas tralhas e... — Ele puxou um cordão do pescoço. — Um medalhão com a foto da minha _waifu_.

Pietro mostrou todo orgulhoso a fotinho minúscula de Kurisu, uma das personagens principais de seu mangá predileto. Leorio saltou da cadeira.

— Nossa, que legal!

— Com a Kurisu perto do meu coração, eu estou a salvo de qualquer superstição! — profetizou Pietro.

— Meu, tu tem problema. A essa altura, já deveria saber que essa história de azar e sexta-feira 13 não passa de mentira. É mito.

Pietro levantou-se e pôs o braço sobre os ombros de Aya.

— Shiu! Os espíritos do mal vão te ouvir.

— Já deu para mim. — Ela se desvencilhou. — Vou na cantina. Divirta-se com seus itens da sorte, criança. Leo, tu não acredita nessas besteiras não, né?

— Eu? — Ele balançou a cabeça, incrédulo. — Claro que não!

— Ótimo. Quer que eu traga alguma coisa para ti?

— Não, obrigado.

— Eu quero um mate — disse Pietro.

— Vai comprar — respondeu Aya, saindo da sala.

Leorio esperou até que os passos dela estivessem longe e se virou para Pietro.

— Na moral, cara, me empresta um desses itens aí. Estou com um azar do cão hoje.

Pietro fez uma careta.

— Putz, cara. Infelizmente, não dá. É que eu preciso carregar exatamente treze itens da sorte, entende? Soa um pouco paradoxal, mas é assim que funciona. Ou ao menos foi o que o pai me ensinou, e tudo sempre deu certo para ele.

— Ah, cara, não fode!

— Preciso ir agora, cara.

— Vai para a aula?

— Que nada! Vou procurar a Sam. Vai que, com todos esses itens da sorte, eu consigo convidá-la para sair? — Pietro abriu um sorriso maroto.

— Acho improvável.

— Veremos, meu caro.

Pietro levantou-se para sair da sala e nesse exato instante Sam apareceu trazendo dois copos de mate.

— Sam! O destino quis nos unir. — Ele se ajoelhou. — Por favor, aceite meu humilde pre...

— Sai fora, Zé Ruela. Oi, Leo! Quer um mate? Eu peguei um para a Melina, mas a aula dela já começou.

— Ah, eu topo. Obrigado, Sam.

Pietro fitou os dois sentados nas cadeiras, sorrindo calmos enquanto bebiam o mate. Os bombons que segurava pareceram murchar.

— Poxa, Sam. Não faz isso comigo.

— ‘Cê não devia estar no prédio de Psicologia?

O pobrezinho decidiu ir embora depois dessa. Leorio não pôde evitar sentir certa satisfação. Bem feito! Ninguém mandou não querer dividir seus itens da sorte! Então, ele olhou para o mate e viu uma barata morta boiando ali dentro.

 

O resto do dia foi péssimo. Leorio cochilou em uma das aulas e despertou com todos os alunos rindo. Aya virou-se para ele, solidária, e sussurrou:

— Você estava cantando a abertura de Sailormoon.

Em seguida, o professor do quarto tempo aplicou uma prova surpresa, e a caneta de Leorio estourou, borrando tudo, quando faltavam apenas cinco minutos para o sinal tocar. Então, ele foi para a biblioteca, mas, tão logo esticou o braço para pegar o livro de que precisava, Aya pediu sua ajuda para alcançar outro livro que estava na última prateleira.

— Aqui.

— Obrigada, Leo!

Ele se voltou para o livro que desejava, mas só viu um espaço vazio. Naquele meio tempo, alguém pegara o último exemplar. Leorio andou a biblioteca inteira atrás da pessoa, mas só a encontrou depois de ela finalizar o empréstimo.

— Ei, com licença, desculpa incomodar, mas eu preciso muito desse livro. Você me permite tirar cópia do capítulo onze?

— Ah, cara, não vai dar. Eu preciso ir para o estágio.

— Por favor, eu preciso muito mesmo dele. Para segunda.

O garoto hesitou.

— Vamos fazer o seguinte: eu preciso conversar com meu orientador antes de ir para o estágio. Enquanto isso, você tira cópia. Te encontro na cantina do Bob, ok? Mas eu estou confiando em você, cara. Não leva o livro, não. Por favor!

— Tudo bem. Tranquilo. Eu sou honesto.

Leorio entrou na copiadora, e ela estava cheia. Foi em outra, cheia também. Rangeu os dentes. Se demorasse demais, o garoto pensaria que fora vítima de um calote. Não havia jeito. Situações extremas exigiam medidas extremas.

— Ei! Ei, psiu! Leo! — chamou, debruçando-se na bancada de atendimento.

O jovem parou de cantarolar enquanto tirava as cópias e olhou para ele.

— Preciso de um favor — sussurrou Leorio. — Me passa na frente.

— Poxa, xará, não posso — respondeu o jovem, também sussurrando.

— Não fode, cara...

— Não fode você, cara. Olha como a copiadora está cheia. Se eu te favorecer, vão me chamar de corrupto. Ou de político, que dá na mesma.

— Ah, cara, não me obrigue a usar isso...

Leorio respirou fundo.

— Eu li os novos capítulos de Hiato x Hiato.

Leonardo estremeceu.

— Eu vi o desfecho da luta. Jeanne contra Angelo. Você não acreditaria, cara...

— Não conta — grunhiu Leonardo entre dentes enquanto grampeava as cópias de uma aluna do primeiro período.

— Estou só comentando... Aqui... No meu canto... Como quem não quer nada... Só resmungando comigo mesmo aquele desfecho... Quem iria imaginar? A Jeanne...

— Está bem. Está bem. — Leonardo tomou o livro de suas mãos. — Se eu perder o emprego, a culpa é sua. Qual é o capítulo?

— Onze, por favor.

— Espera aí. — Uma garota olhou de Leonardo para Leorio. — Você furou a fila?

Iniciou-se uma comoção na copiadora. Vários alunos reclamaram, e Leorio apenas fez cara de paisagem. Quando recebeu o livro com as cópias, fez questão de pagar uma boa gorjeta para Leonardo.

— Para você comprar o mangá.

— Ele furou a fila!

— Filho da puta!

— Acha isso bonito é?

— Político!

Leorio saiu rapidinho da copiadora e correu até a cantina. O garoto de antes já estava batendo o pé.

— Demorou, cara.

— Desculpe! Desculpe! Aqui está. Muito, muito obrigado.

— De nada. Até logo.

— Até!

Leorio sentou-se em uma das cadeiras da cantina, respirando aliviado. Abriu a mochila para guardar a cópia. Só então ele percebeu.

— Leonardo! — exclamou, entrando na copiadora agora milagrosamente vazia. — Você tirou cópia do capítulo treze! Eu pedi o onze!

— Ih, cara. Foi mal. Ouvi errado. Me passa o livro aí, que eu tiro outra cópia de graça.

— Não dá. O livro não está mais comigo!

— Putz, cara... — Leonardo coçou a nuca sob o boné. — Foi mal mesmo.

Leorio saiu do prédio espumando. Com um pouco de sorte, conseguiria baixar o livro na Internet. Ou isso, ou morria em uma grana, comprando um exemplar novo na loja.

 

Ele entrou em casa correndo, tomou um banho, vestiu suas melhores roupas e catou uma torrada para comer. Pisou a poça de xixi de Kurode ao atravessar a sala.

— Merda! De novo!

Voltou para o banheiro e limpou o sapato. Com um pouco de sorte, não ficaria fedendo. Secou o xixi também.

— Ah, Kurode, você só me dá trabalho.

Encheu o pote de ração, deu um beijinho em Kurode e saiu de casa. Ele tremia de empolgação dentro do elevador. Não acreditava que teria um encontro com Arrietty. Depois de meses insistindo, ela finalmente aceitara. Era como um sonho.

— Depois de hoje, eu posso morrer feliz.

O elevador estagnou de repente.

— Eu disse _depois_ de hoje!

Leorio grunhiu e interfonou para a portaria. Nada.

— Quem é que fica preso no elevador duas vezes no mesmo dia?

Foi só dizer isso, e o elevador tornou a descer. Quando Leorio abriu a porta, deu de cara com o sorriso animado de Felix, que estava no colo do pai.

— Tio Liolio!

— Ah, oi, Felix, como foi a excursão?

— Eu me diverti muito!

— Leorio, certo? — O síndico estendeu a mão livre para cumprimentá-lo. Meu filho contou sobre você. Obrigado por levá-lo em segurança para a escola.

— De nada. Bom descanso para os dois!

Leorio saiu do prédio sorrindo. A vida era colorida, afinal. Então, ele foi atropelado.

— Meu Deus! — gritou o motorista, descendo do carro. — Meu Deus! Cara, não morre, não morre.

Leorio moveu a cabeça, atordoado. As pessoas já começavam a se reunir a seu redor. As mulheres cobriam o rosto de horror. Até o síndico apareceu com o filho no colo.

— Ele vai morrer, papai?

— Não diga uma coisa dessas, filho! Ambulância. Precisamos chamar uma ambulância.

— Mas ele é um Hunter! — Felix desceu para o chão e deu pulinhos. — Ele é mais forte que o All Might.

— Não toquem nele! — disse uma mulher. — Pode ter algum osso quebrado.

— O que você fez? — Um homem apontou o dedo para o motorista.

— Eu não sei. Juro que não fiz nada. Só estava dirigindo normal, e esse cara surgiu de repente e...

— Você está bêbado — acusou o homem.

As pessoas fecharam o cerco em volta do motorista para que ele não fugisse. O síndico chamava uma ambulância. Leorio inspirou fundo e se sentou.

— Não se mexa, meu jovem. Espere a ambulância chegar.

— Falei?! Falei?! — gritou Felix. — Ele é o All Might.

Leorio estendeu o braço e puxou o menino para perto.

— Quem aqui é o All Might, o quê? O que aconteceu?

— Você foi atropelado, tio. Foi muito legal! Você voou igual um boneco de pano e se estatelou no chão, mas aí levantou como se não fosse nada!

— Atropelado? — Leorio olhou em volta, dando-se conta da multidão, do motorista choroso e do carro levemente amassado. Coçou a nuca. Não doera quase nada. Um golpe do Hisoka doía muito mais.

— Liolio, Liolio! Você quebrou algum osso?

— O quê?

Leorio usou sua habilidade de pulsação de nen só para conferir. Tudo no lugar. Levantou-se.

— Muito bem, pessoal. Muito bem. Podem ir embora agora. Eu estou bem, ok? Estou ótimo. Não precisam se preocupar comigo.

Algumas pessoas se dispersaram, mas outras ainda pareciam hesitantes. A polícia apareceu. Leorio não conseguia acreditar. Era muito azar. Puta que...

— Ele é o All Might! Ele é o All Might! — gritou Felix para o policial que saía da viatura.

— Filho!

Leorio sentiu-se atordoado com as luzes, com os gritos. Merda... Ele não deveria ter passado por debaixo daquela escada enquanto corria para a faculdade.

 

Ele chegou ao encontro com duas horas de atraso. Culpa daqueles policiais malditos que insistiram em fazer a porra do boletim de ocorrência. Leorio disse que não tinha interesse em prestar queixa contra o motorista. Até apelou, mostrando a licença Hunter e jurando que não havia necessidade de exame de corpo de delito. Mas o motorista estava dirigindo bêbado, o que era crime por si só, e os policiais queriam o depoimento de Leorio e de outras testemunhas para complementar o teste do bafômetro. O único feliz com a situação era Felix.

— Ele é o All Might!

— É para anotar isso no depoimento, chefe? — perguntou o escrivão.

O restaurante ainda estava aberto, mas a reserva certamente fora perdida há muito tempo. Leorio entrou e procurou por Arrietty. Não a encontrou.

— Com licença — chamou um garçom. — Alguma garota chamada Arrietty pegou alguma mesa aqui hoje de noite?

— Não que eu saiba, senhor.

Leorio mordeu o lábio.

— E Violet? Alguma Violet apareceu.

“Violet” era o codinome adotado por Arrietty quando queria se disfarçar de civil comum.

— Sim, uma jovem chamada Violet apareceu, mas não ficou muito tempo.

— Obrigado.

Leorio voltou para a rua. Como se atrasara, Arrietty provavelmente fora impedida de pegar a mesa reservada. Tentou ligar para ela. Não foi atendido. Perambulou pela rua durante quase uma hora antes de encontrá-la em uma lanchonete de _fast-food_. Pela vitrine, viu que ela estava sentada ao lado de Kurapika. O maldito não avisara que também estaria na cidade.

— Tudo bem, Leorio. Apenas vá até eles e explique o que aconteceu. Ela não vai ficar puta. Ela não vai te matar.

Ele deu alguns passos para frente e estancou. Daquela distância, não dava para ver direito, porque Kurapika estava de costas para ele. Mas... parecia que... parecia muito que... Meu Deus... Eles estavam se beijando!

 

_— A Arrietty é tipo sua namorada? — perguntou Leorio, sentando-se no sofá._

_— O quê? — Kurapika desviou os olhos da televisão. — Nada disso. Ela é apenas minha amiga._

_— Tem certeza?_

_— Só porque atuamos juntos em alguma missão eu preciso ter algum envolvimento romântico com ela? Se fosse assim, eu e você já estaríamos casados._

_— Não, não. Imagina! É só que eu gostei dela, sabe? Mas não queria investir sem antes saber se estava tudo bem para você._

_— Está tudo ótimo._

_— Sério mesmo?_

_— Vá em frente._

_Leorio abriu um sorriso imenso._

_— Você é o melhor, Kura!_

 

Leorio quase arrombou a porta da lanchonete, atraindo para si todos os olhares. Marchou até a mesa deles. Arrietty e Kurapika ainda estavam sentados pertinho um do outro. O Kuruta tocava o rosto dela. Leorio expeliu ar quente por suas narinas.

— Leorio? — Kurapika virou-se para ele. — Finalmente apareceu.

— Finalmente apareci? Finalmente apareci?! E vocês dois nessa sem-vergonhice aí, hein? Pensa que eu não vi nada?

— Leorio, do que está falando?

— Eu vi tudo, está bem? Tudinho! Que falta de consideração! Porra, Kurapika, eu achei que você era meu amigo! Por que mentiu desse jeito? Se você gostava dela, deveria ter me contado desde o princípio!

— Leorio!

— Não! Não! — Ele ergueu os braços. — Eu já entendi. Não vou mais incomodar vocês. Podem ficar aí se beijando. Eu não ligo.

— Leorio, está todo mundo olhando.

— Eu não ligo.

— Oe, oe — disse Arrietty baixinho. — Por quanto tempo vocês pretendem continuar discutindo como se eu não estivesse aqui?

— Desculpe, Arrietty. — Kurapika balançou a cabeça. — Não sei o que deu nele hoje.

— Não sabe o que deu em mim? — exclamou Leorio. — Eu não sei o que deu em _você_! Nunca te vi gostar de garotas. Achava até que você era gay. E ainda me disse que não tinha interesse na Arrietty. E agora eu passo perto da vitrine e vejo vocês dois se beijando.

Arrietty riu.

— Beijando.

— É! Ele estava de costas para mim, mas eu vi direitinho.

Arrietty virou o rosto, mal contendo o riso.

— Ele tocou no seu rosto e beijou você... — A voz de Leorio foi sumindo. — Não é?

Ele olhou de Arrietty para Kurapika, que estava quase tão vermelho quanto seus olhos nos momentos de raiva.

— Leorio... Como alguém pode ser tão imbecil?

— O quê?

— Eu? Beijando a Arrietty? Francamente...

— Na boa, eu já suspeitava que você era míope, mas não imaginava que fosse tanto. Eu? Beijar o loirinho? Fala sério!

Leorio olhou de um para o outro. Arrietty já nascera marota, mas não era do feitio de Kurapika mentir.

— Mas, então, o que aconteceu?

— Ela sujou o cabelo com ketchup — explicou Kurapika.

O cérebro de Leorio deu uma rodadinha. Arrietty conteve o riso de novo.

— Nunca vi isso. Não consegue comer sem se sujar toda. Parece criança. Eu só estava tentando limpar o ketchup antes que ela ficasse ruiva.

— Oh, que bonitinho! O loirinho gosta de bancar meu irmão mais velho.

— Cale a boca, Arrietty.

— Hum, grosseiro!

O cérebro de Leorio girou. E girou. E girou. Era como se ele tivesse sido atropelado de novo.

— Entendeu agora, Leorio? Leorio?

— Ih... — fez Arrietty. — Acho que ele pifou.

Leorio assentiu no automático. Virou as costas e deixou o restaurante. Saiu apenas com o corpo, pois a dignidade há muito ficara para trás.

 

No parque, ele suspirou pela enésima vez. Estava sentado no balanço, as pernas longas movendo-se desengonçadas enquanto tentava se balançar de leve. Ouviu uma risada familiar e, ao longe, viu Pietro andando de mãos dadas com Cass. Porra. A Cass. Uma jovem bonita. Ruiva. Olhos claros. E, principalmente, juízo. E estava de mãos dadas com Pietro. Com Pietro!

— Que magia negra tinha naquela foto da Kurisu? — perguntou Leorio, assombrado.

— Foto da Kurisu?

Ele deu um pulo e se virou para trás. Arrietty estava recostada na barra do balanço. Kurapika estava de braços cruzados.

— Hum, oi, Arrietty. Oi, Kurapika.

— Então, senhor míope. Você me deixou plantada quase uma hora no restaurante sem que eu pudesse sentar, porque você não estava comigo para pegarmos sua reserva. E eu fiquei com muita, muita fome, tentei te ligar, não consegui e finalmente taquei o “foda-se” e liguei para o Kurapika para comermos umas batatinhas juntos. Mas você interrompeu as batatinhas e deu um show na lanchonete, que um dos funcionários está se mijando de rir até agora. Então, qual a sua desculpa?

Leorio prensou os lábios e olhou de Arrietty para Kurapika, que parecia furioso. Inspirou fundo e começou a contar. Contou tudinho. Desde o trote durante a madrugada até o depoimento de Felix na delegacia. Kurapika pareceu atônito ao saber do atropelamento, mas Arrietty era apenas risos.

— E o moleque ficou te chamando de All Might?

— É! Ele nunca mais vai tirar isso da cabeça.

— Ei, chama o moleque de “Midoriya shonen” da próxima vez que o encontrar. Ele vai ficar todo derretido!

— ‘Tá louca? Vai que eu mato o moleque do coração, e o pai dele fica bolado comigo? Ele é o síndico! Vai que dá um jeito de me expulsar do prédio, e eu e o Kurode ficamos sem teto?

Leorio e Arrietty trocaram olhares. Eles estavam bem perto agora, pois ela se aproximara para ouvir melhor as desventuras de Leorio. Foi um momento gostoso. Os dois assim parados, rindo daquela desgraça de vida, uma mecha do cabelo dela ainda manchada de ketchup, e Leorio se perguntando se deveria fazer alguma coisa a respeito... Até que Kurapika limpou a garganta.

— Bom, já que os dois estão se entendendo, eu acho que irei embora.

— Ah — fez Arrietty. — O loirinho está com ciúmes.

Kurapika enrubesceu.

— Eu não estou com ciúmes! Só não estou com humor para ficar segurando vela. Por que não vão para o apartamento do Leorio se divertir com um pouco mais de intimidade?

— Tsc! Do jeito que minha sorte está hoje, a camisinha ia furar.

Arrietty e Kurapika olharam assustados para Leorio.

— Eu... — Ele engoliu em seco. — Disse isso em voz alta, né?

Kurapika assentiu. Arrietty balançou a cabeça.

— Sexo na primeira noite, Leorio? Você nem teve a capacidade de aparecer no horário marcado. Então, dispenso o convite. Bem, foi divertido, meninos, mas agora eu preciso de um banho, um par de pantufas e uma noite de sono. Beijos de ChocoRobots!

Ela piscou para Kurapika, que enrubesceu de novo, e foi embora saltitando e cantarolando a abertura de _Boku no Hero Academia_. Leorio coçou a nuca e olhou para Kurapika.

— Você... vai para algum hotel?

— Sim. Terei de procurar um para esta noite. — Kurapika suspirou. — Eu só estava de passagem pela cidade vizinha, mas a Arrietty me fez vir até aqui porque “estava triste por ter sido rejeitada”. Até parece...

— Por que não dorme lá em casa hoje?

— Não quero dar trabalho.

— Não é trabalho nenhum. Vamos.

Eles caminharam juntos pelas ruas. O Kuruta parecia desconfortável.

— Leorio, o que você quis dizer com “jurava até que eu era gay”?

O outro engasgou.

— Ah, nada, nada! Foi só uma besteira que eu disse sem pensar. Desculpe por isso. Não quis te ofender.

— Ah...

Eles caminharam mais alguns metros.

— Não ofendeu.

— De verdade?

— “Gay” não é xingamento, Leorio.

— Ah, sei lá. Você se ofende com tudo. Vai que...

Kurapika deu um soco em seu estômago.

— Estúpido. Vamos, apresse o passo — disse para o Leorio agonizante. — Estou com saudades do Kurode.

 

— Quem é o bebê do papai? É você! — dizia Kurapika, brincando com as orelhas de Kurode.

Leorio afastou-se de mansinho, horrorizado com a cena. Kurapika estava demonstrando afeto! Aquele dia não acabava, não?!

— Leorio, por que tem um vaso de planta caído na varanda?

— Ah, foi o “bebê do papai” que derrubou.

— Kurode, que feio! Quebrando o vaso que eu comprei.

— Ei, eu vou tomar um banho, ok?

O resto da noite seguiu tranquilo. Eles jantaram macarrão instantâneo e assistiram a uma reprise de Hiato x Hiato. Kurapika limpou a sujeira de Kurode, e Leorio morreu em uma pequena grana comprando o livro de que precisava na Internet. Apenas para no minuto seguinte contar sobre o episódio da copiadora para Aya, e descobrir que ela tinha um exemplar do maldito livro.

 

_Posso te emprestar._

_Merda. Eu já fiz a compra._

_Cancela, ué. Eu passo aí amanhã e te entrego o livro._

_Mas e o trabalho? Não vai precisar do livro para fazer?_

_Já fiz._

 

Aya era um exemplo de aluna!

Leorio pegou um travesseiro e alguns cobertores e levou para Kurapika, que dormiria no sofá. Para sua surpresa, o Kuruta já estava dormindo. Com todo o cuidado do mundo, Leorio acomodou o travesseiro sob sua cabeça e o cobriu. Voltou para o quarto e fitou o celular enquanto os últimos minutos da sexta-feira 13 iam embora. Sorriu. Ele sobrevivera.

 

**

 

Bônus:

A falsa Marianne revirou-se na cama. Tivera um sonho estranho com o homem do último trote. Ela e o namorado aplicavam o golpe há alguns meses e haviam conseguido uma boa grana de meia dúzia de imbecis. É claro que nem sempre funcionava. Muita gente desligava, ou simplesmente ficava enrolando na ligação até confirmar que seus filhos estavam bem. Mas uma resposta como a daquele homem...

 

_O negócio é o seguinte, Marianne: descobri que sua mãe me traiu. Você não é minha filha. Eu não amo você._

 

Ela nunca havia visto!

 


End file.
